


Phone a Friend

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Caring for The Doctor [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Persona 5
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: Akira calls, The Doc shows, and the rest is (their) history.
Series: Caring for The Doctor [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599967
Kudos: 5





	Phone a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aehoyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aehoyn/gifts).



> This was long overdue. My apologies.

The TARDIS phone was ringing, and the three companions stood there simply staring at it. It was very rare that the phone rang, which seemed contrary to its purpose, but such was life when living with a time traveling alien.

“Doc the phone is ringing,” Graham said, since she didn’t seem to hear it over the tinkering she was doing.

“Ooh a mystery, I wonder who it is,” she said, clapping her hands excitedly as she answered the phone. Her eyes widened when she heard the voice on the other end, and she smiled. 

“I’ll be there,” she said, and then she hung up the phone. Immediately she started pulling levers, and pushing buttons.

“Where are we going?” Ryan asked.

“You’ll see,” The Doctor replied, still smiling.

~

They landed in a small alleyway. The Doctor was quick to exit the TARDIS, and they were just as quick to follow her. “It has been a while since I been here, well not here, here, because I spend a lot of time in this time, but-” At that point they tuned her out knowing that things would be explained soon enough, and her ramblings would only serve to make them confused if they tried to follow along. 

At the end of the alley, there was a narrow street that led out to the main road. The Doctor walked it with confidence, and soon they had entered another narrow street.

“Akira,” The Doctor called out when she caught a glimpse of a pale teenager dressed in a mostly black school uniform. The boy caught sight of her, and smiled warmly.

“I’m glad you came,” he said.

“Of course I did, I told you I would,” she responded gently.

They followed him down the street to a cafe called Leblanc.

“Are you going to introduce me to your friends?” he asked once the door was closed behind them.

“Of course, this is Graham, Ryan, and Yaz,” she said pointing to each of them in turn. Each of them waved at Akira, as their names were called.

“Do they know about your..?”

“Yes, and they took it better than I would have hoped. Then again, I should have known they would, since they are who they are.”

“I’m happy that it went so well.”

“I can say the same thing to you, Akira.”

“I have been really lucky,” he said.”Especially considering that there will be more than just us.

“Oh  _ brilliant! _ When do we meet? Are they here now? Gang isn’t this exciting!”

“It would be if we had any idea what you two were on about,” Graham said.

The Doctor turned to look at her three companions, and in an instant, seeing that young vulnerable side of her just under the surface, they knew what she and Akira had been talking about.

“Ah we understand now Doc,” Graham said. Yaz and Ryan looked at each other, and when they looked back, all that could be seen was pure excitement. Having more cute Littles to play with was going to be so much fun.

Akira cleared his throat. “My friends will be over in a bit, so we can talk while we wait for them. The coffee is really good, if anyone wants any.”

“I’d love some,” Graham said.

Akira nodded, and headed for the bar to prepare the coffee.

“So Doc, how did you, and Akira meet?” Ryan asked.

“Well… ”

Akira smiled. “You should tell them,  _ Jane.” _

“Alright,” she said with a sigh. “It’s a simple tale really.”

“Doc, your idea of simple often leaves a lot to be desired,” Graham said.

Ryan, and Yaz laughed at the scandalized expression that appeared on The Doctor’s face.

“They know you really well huh?” Akira asked.

“Shush you,” The Doctor said.

Akira laughed, but he went back to making the coffee.

“So it was raining, I remember because I forgot my umbrella, used to have a real good one too, then it just vanished, I think the old girl hid it because she was mad at me, no actually, now that I think about it, it might have been-”

“Doc, focus” Graham said, accepting the cup of coffee from Akira. 

“Sorry, so where was I? Oh yes it was raining, and I may have gotten a bit turned around searching for a shop.”

“Wait where were we during this?” Ryan asked.

“Sleeping, you hadn’t been with me very long yet so you were all worn out from our latest brush with danger. It was only supposed to be a quick supply run so I didn’t wake anyone. I finally found a shop, and I went inside.

“A man was at the counter, and he was talking to Akira rather unkindly, so I told him my name was Jane Smith, pulled out my psychic paper, and he took one look, and ran away. And that’s the story of how we met.”

“Doctor, you seem to be forgetting something,” Akira said

She blinked. “I don’t think I am.”

“You told us how you two met, but not how Akira knew that you regress,” Yaz said.

The Doctor didn’t respond.

“Is it really that bad, Doc?” Graham asked.

“No… I just got turned around, and Akira found me when he was headed home. I was regressed, and terrified, but he was really nice to me, said he would help me find my way back, and while we walked I told him more about myself than I should have. When we got to the TARDIS I gave him my number and told him to call me when he let his soulmates see him as he truly was. Then I ran inside the TARDIS and took off.”

“Soulmates?” Yaz asked.

Akira blushed. “It’s hard to explain, but you’ll understand once everyone gets here.”

Akira’s phone buzzed, and he pulled it from his pocket. An angelic smile appeared on his face as he read the message. “Everyone is almost here. I have to change out of my uniform.”

“Can I help you pick something out?” 

Akira nodded. “Yeah, I have a lot of clothes now, so I have a hard time choosing”

With that the two dashed up the stairs.

Five minutes later, Akira appeared wearing a rabbit onesie. The Doctor was wearing an over-sized black t-shirt that said, ‘I’m cool’, under a picture of the sun with sunglasses on. A pair of blue shorts peeked out from where the hem of the shirt rested, and her shoes had been replaced with fuzzy purple socks.

“Doc, you look adorable,” Graham said.

“Thanks, Graham. Kira let me borrow some of his things.”

The door opened, and a gruff looking man walked in, followed by an odd assortment of teens.

“Who are you?” the man asked suspiciously.

“Daddy!” Kira called out, giving the man a hug. “No worry, they my friends.”

The man blinked. “Kid, you have to warn people,” he scolded gently.

“Sowwy Daddy.”

“It’s okay,” the man said with a sigh. “I suppose I should introduce myself. I’m Sojiro,” he said.

“I’m Graham, that’s Ryan, she’s Yaz, and that’s-”

“‘M The Doctor,” she said proudly. 

“Really Akira, another one?”

Akira giggled.

The others looked at Sojiro curiously. “I never even heard of regression before Akira, and somehow he keeps finding others.”

“Doc, meet everyone,” he said, pulling her over to where all the teens were. Slowly, he said their full names as he pointed to them. “Wait, where Gana?”

“Right here, ” the cat said, as he hopped onto the table of the booth.

“Hi,” The Doctor said.

“Who are you?”

“‘M The Doctor.”

“Wait can you understand me?” Morgana yowled.

“Yup, I speak cat.”

The door opened again, and a tall woman dressed in a gray pantsuit walked inside, followed by a young man with blue hair.

“Party time!” Akira cheered.


End file.
